Lakota
|- |'Capital City' || Bismarck |- |'Other Major Cities' || None yet, but we'll get there |- |'Alliance' || Siberian Tiger Alliance |- |'Founding' | 5/29/2006 |- |'Area of influence' | 1,417.062 mile diameter |- |'Government' • Ruler | Republic Chieftain Iron Wolf |- |'Religion' | Judaism |- |'Population' | 37,343 |- |'National Tax Rate' | 28% |- |'Currency' | Dollar |- |'Resources' • Connected | Gems & Marble Aluminum, Coal, Gems, Gold, Iron, Lead, Lumber, Marble, Oil, Rubber, Silver, Spices |- |'Official language' | English |} (entries under construction) Location Lakota is in the northern midwestern part of North America, centered between North Dakota and Montana. History Founding Iron Wolf and his followers joined the Legion upon its inception, hoping to find like-minded nations of benevolence & fortitude. Two days later, Lakota fell under attack from PsYcHo world. Military Actions War with PsYcHo world Within days of its founding, Lakota found itself under attack from the forces of PsYcHo world. The Lakota army stood firm against the first assault. The army's heroics were the stuff of legend but ultimately proved insufficient to deal with the aggressor nation and was reduced to a shadow of its former glory. With a small cadre of battle-hardened veterans, the Lakotans rebuilt it's armed forces with hard work, determination, and much assistance from the nations of The Legion.With the army rebuilt, it took the field once again and carried the battle into PsYcHo world. In the end, Lakota's strength grew in great leaps while PsYcHo world was left in smoking ruins, it's government in anarchy. Eventually, PsYcHo world disbanded, never to reform as a nation again. Brushfire Wars (The Sopine Empire, Powerhouse) Brushfire wars are ongoing actions against rogue nations who unwisely choose to attack The Legion nations. The first was against The Sopine Empire. Soon after it's war against Lakota was resolved with the Sopine's decent to anarchy, The Sopine Empire ceased to exist as a civilization. The next nation to be treated to a hearty helping of destruction was Powerhouse (not the same Powerhouse now in exsistence created after this action) on 9/2/2006, whose armed forces never came out of their remaining foxholes to die like men. Instead, Lakota's expeditionary force roamed the countryside completely unopposed. The action against Powerhouse was in support of Legion nations Geordania and Zineland, with the expeditionary forces being returned home on 9/10/2006. The NPO Barfight (Two-Day War) In the midst of the Great War between the twin Orders and the CoaLUEtion, evidence came to light indicating that two prominent members of the NPO leadership were calling for war against the Legion once the Great War was over. Although some said that the sources were suspect, the Legion mobilized and declared against the NPO, on July 23, 2006 shortly before midnight Central Time. (paragraph borrowed from Solostar) The night hostilities were to commence against the NPO, Commrade General Iron Wolf and his staff drew up plans for a seaborne/heliborne assault against the Keitai dynasty. Keitai was caught completely by suprise by this combined arms attack and their government collapsed into anarchy with the total destruction of thier armed forces. Before plans could be drawn up to attack other NPO nations, a cease-fire was called for while Legion, ODN, NPO, and NpO diplomats worked out a peace arrangement. Later that same day, peace was announced, and Lakota's forces returned home to resume peacetime activities and honor the brave men and women who had fallen in service to Lakota and it's allies,The Legion. Great War III After the NPO/NpO's humiliating defeat, those alliances began drawing up plans to recover their strength and resume their dreams of Planet Bob domination. When the timing appeared right, the NPO/NpO and their allies in The Initiative (FAN, NPO, NpO, and other alliances) began wars of aggression from trumped up reasons against LUE and other alliances. This eventually activated a web of Mutual Defense Pacts and MDAP's spurring The Legion's entry into the war against the Initiative. For the nation of Lakota, this was a different war than what they had prepared for. The Lakotan army, while fighting bravely, was decisively defeated by the forces of 7 FAN nations. Once The Legion agreed to surrender terms, the damage to Lakota was irreversible without the generous aid offered by Legion nations that had not suffered quite as much damage. Lakota cities had been reduced to stray pieces of broken glass and rubble. The proud army reduced to small guerilla forces using hit and run like hell tactics to wear down the FAN attackers. A bright spot in the war for a while was the Air Forces. Lakota's Air Force caused tremendous causualties among enemy aircraft crews until the attrition rates eventually overwhelemed the fighter squadrons. Lakota's surrender only occured after Imperial Overlord of VL Empire and Great Britain of Great Britain begged Legionaires to accept the offered surrender terms. With that, Aegis was destroyed and The Initiative won. With peace now in place, surviving Lakotans turn their energies to rebuilding their shattered economy and lands, finding surviving family members, and burying their dead. From these ashes, Lakota and The Legion will rise again to prominence! As a side-note to Lakota's war against FAN: The alliance, Federation of Armed Nations (FAN) without any exception condected themselves with honor against Lakota. It was truly sad and unfortunate that Lakota found itself at odds with an alliance that conducts itself with such high professionalism from it's military member-nations. All things remaining equal, The Lakotan leader, Iron Wolf, would love to see a Treaty of Friendship come about between FAN and The Legion. In pursuit of this hope, Great Cheiftan Iron Wolf has kept up dialog with the most honorable nation arrayed against Lakota to date, Legion of JMB. There are no formal diplomatic ties, but honest dialog between what was once two warring nations. The Dove War/Failhollow Incident The Legion was caught unprepared for war, still licking it's wounds from GWIII. Reports suggest that Valhalla organized an international spying incident, framing The Legion for spying on Valhalla. With the bad blood between The Legion and the rest of the world, most of the major Planet Bob alliances were quick to jump on the warwagon and attempted to declare war on Legion nations. There was little chance to prepare for the onslaught as the Legion had an elected cabinet not yet sworn in and the lame duck cabinet a week away from turning over power. Most Legion nations got the message to go into Peace Mode until the Foreign Minister, Jazzi, could sort things out. However, Lakota was not one of the fortunates. For Lakota, the Dove War was not one of impending doom while at peace. Lakotans stood the line and after an initial shock attack, recovered quickly and gave back as good as they got. The fighting was fierce and no quarter given. While refusing surrender terms offered, enemies to The Legion were given the reply "We will surrender when you pry our rifles from our cold dead hands. Bring it on." 2 of the enemy nations offered a cease fire after finding Lakotan will to fight unbent. Not letting a golden opportunity pass, the cease fire was put into place so as to better take down the 3rd attacking nation. Lakotan air forces were only able to be built up to 2/3rd possible strength. After handing a terrible beating to their enemies, eventually the weight of numbers and attrition wore that valiant arm down to a surviving fighter squadron. After the war, it has been honored by the wearing of the death's head emblem for gallantry and skill in the face of a superior force. On day 4 of the conflict, Lakota volunteered a Regiment of 2,000 soldiers to the fellow Legionaire nation, Alliance of Sparta (not to be confused with the former "\m/" nation, Land of Sparta) whose conflict against Legion enemies was not going well. After 6 days of fighting, peace was declared. Valhalla and Golden Sabres declaring peace 2 days later. Lakota holds a special enmity against Valhalla (Failhollow), as they are the alliance to most blame for the war, yet out of 90 member nations, only 25 were fighting, letting the other alliances shoulder the burden of their aggressive moves. Once peace had been accepted, Iron Wolf announced a change in national policy: "No longer will Lakotans naively stay as a peaceful nation focused on economic growth. From where the sun now rises on the Lakotan Bear, we will now prepare for war while remaining hopeful of peace. If attacked again, invaders will pay a very heavy price for their wars of aggression. "Updated tanks: the Main Battle Tanks 'VL mark II's', the Heavy Tank 'Bear', and reconnaissance vehicles 'Bobcats' are now in production. In the air, Phoenix F-22 fighters and Bison Tu-160 heavy bombers take to the skies. Rather than the economic structures of stadiums that were planned, we will now raise up Barracks for our soldiers and Missile Defense Sattelites shall be built in their place." And so, the peaceful Lakota change from an economic focus to a military power. Great War IV/The Unjust War September 11, 2007 through September 21, 2007: Lakota goes on the offensive during The Unjust War. The Legion entered into the Great War IV - The Unjust War due to two reasons. First was that the alliance \m/ tried to extort 1000 tech from The Legion by threatening war if they were not given the free tech. Second was that The Legion's closest friend and ally, ODN, had been attacked by alliances that claimed membership in The Unjust Path. Over the course of the war, 2 notable alliances that promoted tech raiding, \m/ and Genmay were destroyed and disbanded. November 9, 2007: Purplegate The saddest day in Cyberverse. The day The Legion falls without firing a single shot in its defense. Accused (and justly this time) of attempting to cause a coup of Valhalla's tyrant leader noWedge of Sweatros, the vast majority of active Legionaires leave the Legion before the NPO installs a Viceroy to watch over the dismantling and reconstruction of The Legion. Initially, Lakotans all tried to see this as an opportunity to revamp the cumbersome government of the once great alliance. As the days go on however, Lakotans are forced to witness those that were once considered family begin to tear down the good name and honor of previous Legion heroes, such as Grant Comeau of Reformentia by Sinatra of The Rat Pack. "If this is the future of the Legion, then in honor of those we once called friends and family, we will do our part as promised to help pay the horrible reparations. But as soon as we can leave The Legion peacefully, we will go to an alliance who has not forgotten it's honor or it's heroes. The Legion now walks a path that Lakotans cannot follow." - Great Chief Iron Wolf of Lakota. Lakota Resigns from The Legion Making good on his statement from November 9, 2007, Iron Wolf turns in the resignation of Lakota from The Legion on March 19, 2008. "It is with heavy heart Lakotans leave the remaining friends in The Legion. We have met our duties to The Legion honorably, and it is time we looked around Planet Bob to see where we truly belong." - Great Chief Iron Wolf of Lakota. Later that same day, the nation of Lakota followed an earlier offer to join a long-standing friend Rakari into the Siberian Tiger Alliance. Activities During the GATO-1V War GATO had unknowingly broken it's GWIII peace terms by allowing Chris Kaos back into a leadership position under a pseudonym. This sparked an activation of a web of treaties and Planet Bob into alliance-wide armed conflict once again. For the STA's part had sided with their MDP treaties with NPO and NpO. Assigned targets were from the Imperial Assault Alliance (IAA) and CSN. Upon attacking them on April 28th 2008, USN entered the war in defense of their treaty partners and attacked the STA. Initially, Lakota's High Command found there were no available nations to attack. However, there was no such lack in covert battles. Over the one and a half weeks of fighting, the nation of Lakota participated in no less than 23 covert ops against nations of the USN. Operations ranged from general intelligence gathering to sabatoging DEFCON alert systems. The covert war turned overt for Lakota on May 15th, 2008. Military forces of Lakota began wide-ranging attacks against the USN nation timoria. By chance, this nation also bore the brunt of the shadow operations that Lakota had been running in support of the war effort. Even though timoria had taken a pounding, their ground forces were still a tough nut to crack in the ground offensives. Heavy use of guerilla warfare was called for and still the ground war was a stalemate. Most damage to the enemy nation was caused by Lakota's Tomahawk II cruise missles and Bison Tu-160 Heavy Bombers. With most USN, IAA, and CSN nations in anarchy, the STA offred white peace to it's adversaries and was official as of May 17th, 2008. With peace having broken out again, Lakotan forces packed their advance bases up and moved back home to the beautiful Lakota countryside. Other Events During its history, Lakotans have dealt with earthquake and crop failure to several man-made troubles. It also has had its share of successes. Here are some war & non-war highlights: *June, 2006 - Lakota is asked to host a major sporting event. Owing to the Lakotans' hard work at building their new nation, King Iron Wolf declares a holiday and throws a major party to host the 1st semi-annual hoola-hoop competitions. *June, 2006 - With an increase in immigration due to the sporting event and opportunities that Lakotans have enjoyed, a viral epidemic breaks out in the nation's capitol of Bismark. Soldiers are called out to help enforce draconian measures to prevent the further spread of this deadly outbreak of Migraine Headaches. *June, 2006 - Lakota faces it's first and only race discrimination riot. Soldiers reinforce the existing police force to suppress the violence in the nation's capitol. Native Lakotans blame the immigrant population for the recent deaths due to the Migraine Headache epidemic, protesting at their nation's capitol building demanding stricter immigration laws. The growing immigrant population resent the grass-roots movement and move to protest at the nation's capitol building at the same time, with disasterous results due to emotions running high on both sides of the issue. *July, 2006 - The monarchy is dismantled because the Lakotans want a government in which all can share in the fruits of the communities' labors. In an odd twist, King Iron Wolf steps down from leadership only to be renamed by the populace as Commrade General Iron Wolf. "How this happened is anybody's guess."--quoted from Iron Wolf after the change of titles party at the capitol building in Bismark. *'July 7, 2006 - WSA War (When Stupidity Attacks)' The Warpstorm Alliance declares war upon the Legion, launching nuclear assaults upon several prominent Legion nations. Displaced citizens begin to gather and migrate towards less-affected countries. Lakota is one of many nations offering hope to refugees, and soon war survivors begin entering its territory. *July 15, 2006 - The Great War II begins as alliances around the world start choosing sides, with the NPO, NpO, and (initially) IGC facing the CoaLUEtion. The Legion remains neutral, and refugees flock to Lakota. *'July 23-24, 2006 - The Two-Day War/NPO Barfight' begins & ends. *August 16, 2006 - Rebels calling themselves the Front Of Overly-concerned Lakotans (FOOLs) perform a daring theft of the country's printing plates in the national mint. In the morning a press statement is released by the FOOLs threatening to destroy the nation's economy with bogus dollars unless Commrade General Iron Wolf dissolves the ruling communist party and institutes a democracy. The military is called out to back up the police force in counterfeit detection while the government is reorganised under a democratic rule of the people. The Lakotans prove themselves gifted of no political acumen whatsoever by electing Iron Wolf to the presidency. "I love my countrymen & women, but damn, we need to figure out how to create a balloting system that has more than just one name on the ticket."--quoted from President Iron Wolf during the clean-up after his election victory party. *August 26-27, 2006 - In spite of the nation's recession, the people of Lakota decide to repay it's debt to the Legion by instituting Living Grants to new Legion nations. The first three nations to be helped were Aesir, Devils Domain, and Nova Legion. More LLG's are promised to be forthcoming. *September-December, 2006 - "Don't these damned counterfeiters have *anything* better to do?" --Quoted from Presedante Iron Wolf. Proving that the Department of Treasury needs much tighter security, the currency plates have been stolen 4 times. In the embarrassment of the thefts, the Secretary of Treasury has resigned. *'March-April, 2007 - Great War III' rages. *June 2007 - The Monarchy is restored to Lakota *June 15, 2007 - Amid much jubilation, the first factory rebuilt after Great War III surrender terms expired has been commissioned in the nation of Lakota. In a ribbon-cutting ceremony, Presidant Iron Wolf was quoted saying "We name our first rebuilt factory after one of our closest of Legionaire nations, Rakari. Without their lumber, this would have been a much more difficult feat. In addition, the newly designed tanks this facility will produce are to be known as the VL series of main battle tanks, in honor of the VL Empire." *'August 6-13, 2007 - Dove War (Failhollow Incident).' Most Legion nations make it into peace, while other nations like Lakota end up dogpiled against by nations of several other alliances including Valhalla (Failhollow), \m/, Genmay, GOONS, MCXA, & TPF. 2 Days later, Valhalla and Golden Sabres follow. Total war and the certain destruction of the Legion is avoided by incredible work by The Legion's Foreign Minister Jazzi, Home Minister Wain, and Lord Swampy the Prime Minister incumbent. *'September 9-September 23, 2007 - Great War IV/The Unjust War' rages. Lakota goes to war against \M/ with The Legion. Beginning with The Legion's declaration of war against \M/ on Sept. 11, 2007 - Camlost, Raziel, & Lakota declare and attack Assyrian Kingdom. The Assyrian Kingdom is a smoking ruins well on it's way to zero infrastructure by September 18, 2007. Lakota then turns it's attention to support Legion nation Snickers and attacks it's foe, Icael on September 16. The fighting continued through Icael's surrender to the Legion on September 20, 2007. *Sep 18, 2007 Lakotan Recon Rangers found an \M/ bank nation that had released it's funds and appeared to have it's defenses down. Not wanting to let a potential money-machine slip quietly into Peace and avoid the responsibilities they had taken in helping enemy nations stand against The Legion, Great Chieftain Iron Horse redirected the Lakotan national reserves into a Declaration of War against Land of Spartus. Initial attacks were successful beyond expectations, destroying a large industrial complex inside the enemy borders and thereby sending the Land of Sparta's government into anarchy. To help keep a potential economic giant down for the duration of the war, Lakota asked for and received military support from their loyal friends, Bialar Crais of Hynerian Empire and Vidra99 of Diskoteque. Those nations showed true loyalty and friendship to Lakota by following in on attacks that same day. The actions of the three nations against Land of Spartus were legendary with the end result of forcing the surrender of Land of Spartus (who initially had almost twice the strength of any of the three Legion nations) to The Legion on September 21, 2007. *Oct 27, 2007 - 1st Missle Defense improvement is built. More are scheduled to be built in the comming year. *December 9, 2007 - The Legion appears to be reaching a consensus on how to set up it's government after a more or less raging debate of 3 to 4 weeks. *March 7, 2008 - The Legion gains it's autonomy from the NPO, and MDP's are enacted with NPO and Valhalla, a feat that many (including Lakotans) said would never happen. Good surprises do happen occasionally. *March 19, 2008 - Lakota resigns from The Legion and takes up with the Siberian Tiger Alliance. *April 27, 2008 to current - GATO-1V War rages on Planet Bob. Government Lakota's government has been through a few different organizations. It started out as a Monarchy, transitioned to Communism, to a democracy, tyranny, and a Federal Government. The senate can veto actions proposed by the Chief, but so far has rubber-stamped everything that Chief Iron Wolf has wished for. The justice system is provided through the Lakota Council, made up of tribal elders from the surrounding villages and from Bismark as well. Religion Religion is in constant turmoil in Lakota. Varying faiths gain or lose national majority. The major world religions have churches, temples, or shrines in throughout Lakota. The most recent prominent religion is Voodoo, but no one is willing to bet how long this will last. Category:Nations Category:The_Legion